A Trip On The Ghost Train
by XQR
Summary: Harry and Tom go to a theme park and Tom spices up the ride on the ghost train. Yaoi. Potter/Riddle. TRHP. Slash.


A/N: A quick thing I thought up when I last visited a theme park. It's Tom RiddlexHarry Potter. With lots of yaoi goodness.

**A Trip on the Ghost Train**

"Tom, why are we here?" Harry asked.

They were in a small theme park next to the beach, sitting on the Waltzer, waiting for the ride to begin.

"I thought we deserved a nice day out," Tom said simply.

Harry shot him a disbelieving look. "It's a _Muggle_ theme park. Honestly, what's come over you? You hate them, don't you, Tom?"

A smile flitted across Riddle's face. "I won't deny that hatred, but it's you Harry. I love you and well, it's nice to get away from those prying eyes. I can't take you anywhere without a wizard noticing you. I like it here, it feels more private. Besides, haven't you always dreamed of coming here?" Harry looked confused. "Surely your cousin went to places like this without you?"

"True."

"Well, now you're here."

Harry smiled. "I'm not 9 years old anymore. I –" He noticed the slightly crestfallen look on Tom's face. "Not that I'm not happy to be here! Any time spent with you is worth it and I'm glad you thought about people staring and stuff…"

The curved cart they sat in began to spin as the ride started.

"I used to think that this was magical," Tom said, but with the noise of the ride and the spinning his words were lost.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"NOTHING!" Tom yelled back.

The only further noises from the pair were the surprised screams from Harry as they were thrown around the cart. By the end of the ride, they were in some form of embrace, but Harry just called it 'holding on for dear life.'

"Let's go on something…less, um, thrilling," Harry suggested.

Tom cast a quick glance at the surrounding rides. "How about the ghost train - unless you're scared?"

Harry laughed. "Did you ever see any muggle horror films?"

Riddle shook his head.

"They're pathetic. Dementors – that's what's really scary."

Tom half-smiled; he would never be comfortable with this subject with Harry. After all, his actions were the ones Harry had to relive in the dementors presence.

"Come on," Tom said, taking Harry's arm and pulling him towards the entrance.

Inside it was dark and empty – they caught the end of the train leaving the room and thus they were alone apart from the ride operator. They stood waiting for the next train in silence. Tom slid a hand around Harry's waist which came to rest on his thigh.

"Why did you bring your wand?" Tom whispered, feeling the thin object in Harry's pocket.

Harry shrugged. "Just in case." He paused, but then felt the need to explain himself, seeing as his biggest threat was now his lover and the man standing beside him would be more than capable to handle just about anything they might come across on such an innocent day out. "You never know when a dementor might pop up and you've got to admit I'm better at the patronus charm-"

"I'm working on it," Tom huffed. He never liked to admit that someone was better than him, even if it was the person he cared the most for.

"-and it's just a comfort thing. Not bringing my wand would be like leaving a hand at home."

The train pulled in, already empty of its previous riders. The pair got in, taking the front seats. No one else had arrived, so they sat in the train alone. Tom placed a hand on Harry's leg and slowly began to move it closer to the button of Harry's jeans, but Harry swatted the hand away. A few attempts later Harry muttered, "not here, Tom. It's not the place."

"Oh, isn't it?" he asked playfully.

Harry paused and looked around the still empty room. "What did you do?"

"A simple muggle-repelling charm. It's only temporary."

The following attempts to get into his jeans were not met with as much resistance and it was a simple matter to undo the button. As he moved to unzip them he felt Harry's hand close around his wrist.

"Tom, just wait un-"

Tom's hand, still hovering above Harry's crotch had begun to caress him through the denim. Keeping his hand in place, Riddle turned round and addressed the ride operator. "Can we just go?"

She looked towards the entrance and seeing no one, pushed the button to start the ride. Within seconds they were in total darkness and Tom took the opportunity to finish what he had started and grab hold of Harry's semi-hard member. The darkness did not last long as soon lights were illuminating scenes of horror and ghostly images, but it was still dark enough to conceal what they were doing (not that anyone was there to see them). Tom wasted no time in beginning to pump Harry and kiss him hungrily.

"Tom – hah – why so – ah – sudden?" Harry gasped.

"The ride only lasts a few minutes."

With that, Tom dived down to engulf Harry. It was an awkward affair due to the cart's bar which was for safety purposes (not that you were likely to fall out on this particular ride). Riddle managed the feat and began to suck Harry off, his tongue sliding up and down Harry's pulsating member. Harry's gasps and moans were getting quite loud, but another quick flick of the wand kept that from listening ears, but they were also quite a turn on. Riddle tried not to think about his own desires – there was no way they'd fit them both into the short time they had. He decided it would be better to go back to kissing Harry to stifle the sexy noises his lover was making. However, it didn't last long – Harry was pushing him away.

"It's going to go everywhere – they're going to know."

Tom smirked. Surely Harry knew magic would clear any mess up in seconds. Then again… Tom swooped down and deep throated Harry as the boy came, not spilling a drop. Quickly, he did Harry's jeans back up and ten seconds later they were back in the light. Tom felt proud of his…work, as he pushed a still panting Harry out of the cart and back into the theme park.

Harry beamed. "Let's go on it again – or maybe a different ride – and I can do you."

Tom smiled appreciatively. "That was a close one, maybe you can repay me later."

"Okay. So when are we leaving?"

"When we've been on all the rides!" Tom joked.

A/N: True PWP end? Tempting to write the 'later' but this will do. Nice and short (and I totally don't have another fic to be writing).


End file.
